rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Page12
Sitemap *** DEFUNCT PAGE *** *** DEFUNCT PAGE *** *** DEFUNCT PAGE *** Reuse - maximizing player creations : Such new 'assemblies' become building blocks which can be customized by other players and reapplied/modified to other locations (some fall into generic categories that can be used by the Auto-Generation of the vast city). Some would be very large and very specific/unique (example- a rival restaurant to the upscale Kashmir's) which would be designed as a key city ('landmark') feature and should not be duplicated again on that Server World map. That, versus a small food shop pattern which with minor attribute changes could be a Pizza stand/BBQ/Hotdog stand/Coffee shop/small bar/etc. Generic 'template' businesses that could be frequently reused and customized according to some players preferences (and imagination) and plopped down (semi-randomly??) in appropriate locations (using the Auto-Generators placement rules). As players create/customize more of these little locations, more of those 'locked/blocked doors' we saw in Rapture would no longer locked/blocked and NOW have something behind them NOTE - when that Key city 'landmark' feature is added to the msp, it would be added to ALL World Servers, the benefits created by one or more Asset Creating players is thus multiplied. Of course such key features have specific fitting requirements into the 'World' (you wouldnt find Kashmirs in Paupers Drop...) and thus placement would be coordinated thru the company GMs to reserve an appropriate location (which may vary between Server World). Redundant competing (similar) creations would have to be handled but the city IS huge and it is just a matter of matching another site (until some design limit for "5 Star" restaurants in Rapture is reached). . NOTE2 - this new key location 'feature' location/building is supposed to START in a wrecked state that will be reclaimed by the players actions. It is upto the players in each Server World whether they ever want to go there or take on the Tasks to rebuild/repair that place (and spend their money/resources). ALL building 'assemblies' are designed (in the creation tools) with a base 'proper'/clean state and then is mutated to start 'dirtied up' --- with layers of wreckage(bodies?), resident 'wild' Splicers or squatters, vermin, burst pipes, damaged/stolen machinery, destroyed infrastructure, garbage, flooding -- which the players (if they choose) will work to restore it to that base (clean) state. Maintenance then needs to be done or entrophy will slowly deteriorate it again. Maybe some player will decide HE wants to run that restaurant (or do something else nefarious with it) and will convince/induce/coerce other players into helping him rebuild it (or just do it using his own resources.) . World Expansion is continuous : . When an 'instance' of one of these assemblies is finalized and placed in the Game World, it becomes a source of interactions/services for the players and their NPCs. Ex-splicers still have to eat and a convienent (restored) hot dog stand with a Server controlled NPC (or players) occupying it. It becomes a souce of supply (food) and of revenue and details that make the player think he is in a real city (yes, civilized inhabitants will actually use all the city facilities -- and will probably complain if you dont have the restrooms fixed). The NPC behavior would be programmed with more detail than your ordinary MMORPG to achieve this (and players will continuously add more with improvements). The Hotdog Stand might have a Newspaper Rack (New Rapture Tribune ??) included and now be a source for that kind of interaction for the player (buying a daily newspaper). A player can look at the news/want-ads which come from some Newspaper Company (run by some other player/NPC as a simple business -- using Server generated news feeds -- the newspaper 'owner' doesnt have to do all the tedious/endless grunt work). " ***FLASH*** Atlantic Express connection to Agamemnon Towers Restored !!!!" . We will rebuild it : . You get a mailbox/phone put in/restored nearby and that location might become a hangout for NPCs looking for work (that you might 'hire' for your projects) . Soon other players start adding/restoring more busineses in that area and it becomes a source of many convienent services to hand normal 'needs'. (NPC 'needs' dont have to be overly elaborate to be part of the game mechanism/simulation, but gives the NPCs reasons for being certain places and doing certain things when you are there to see them). . Interlocking Economy - We no need no fake loot economy... . Of course in Rapture you need to consider WHERE the hotdogs come from that this Hotdog stand will sell. That ties into other city systems (food supply) which may start out as rudimentary 'fish' (the SPAM ran out long ago) coming from the municipal dock and some server run NPCs providing that basic raw material. But players can create new sources (templates spell out the limits to all this) manufacturing/fabrication/production/conversions and suddenly 'rats' are in high demand for a while (old joke about NEVER EVER go into the back of a sausage factory...) until some other source of protein is available OR some clever fellow figures out how to make fish taste like hotdog meat. . Rebuilding is the Goal - New Rapture : . The city will be 'organically' rebuilt (and used) by the players who extend their own infrastructure (often cooperatively) via Tasks they can originate or contract for (and will apply their own controlled resources to). Thus, the game world would grow as a result of players actions something few MMORPGs have accomplished to any extent. Interlocking 'required' parts of the economy/institutions grow up with them as things in New Rapture get put back together. It will be important that critical basic resources be made available from the gamestart by the (default) Company run 'core' economy, so that lack of player interest does not wreck the whole symbiotic system. Again this system does NOT have to be horribly complicated (it is based largely on those 'needs' of the people(NPCs) 'living' in the city). . Fallen is Babylon, and it cant get up !! ... One advantage we have in this genre is that the 'people' can always fall back on very minimal 'needs' material-wise and social-wise -- as thats what they did for so many years as Splicers since Rapture fell apart (we dont have to pretend to maintain the complex institutions of a medieval city -- as you might in any semi-realistic simualtion of so many MMORPG games). WE CAN fall back on scrounging and squatting in wreckage if we choose (or may need to if players (for a while) cannot figure out what needs to get done on the road back to civilized living). . . .